


But you make me want to act like a girl (paint my nails and wear high heels)

by phebpheb13



Category: Ziglet's Zany Murder Mania
Genre: F/M, Straight Ziglet Au, ep 3 spoilers kinda, sorry - Freeform, strass, streggy, striso, stroh, stroke, this is irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: THIS IS IRONY I DO NOT CONDONE STRAIGHT ZIGLET OR ANY UNIRONIC WORKS ASSOCIATED WITH ITThat being saidLeggy and Bass have their first conversation.
Relationships: Bass Third/Meliggs "Leggy" Torevir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	But you make me want to act like a girl (paint my nails and wear high heels)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh ep 3 spoilers!!!! also sorry

Basspov  
Basses eyys widen when he heard his tarjay. He stole a glance at the beautiful, strong girl whoms he supposed to kill. Her face is small, like a small rock. Her bright leaf clover tennis ball blue sight jewels sparkles when she saw his looking at her. He lifted his big man fingerflesh to waved at her. She smirks at him, her beautiful pink lipps pulled up into a smirk.  
Later that night, lied on his bed after the anatomical sword smasher incident, his own anatomical sword was acting up when the thinked about the beautiful gnome girl. Her fluffy dark hair with the streaks that matched her beautiful leaf grass blue gaze spirals, her legs, so long and disproportionate to the rest oh her body. He doesn’t….. wanted to kill her. But how could this be? He was Bass Third, stork, hand some hero, and she was Meliggs “Leggy” Torevir. He tossed and turns in the bed, trying to calm the comfused feelings inside his manly stomach.

Leggypov  
If Meligs “Leggy” Torevir Knew one thign. It’s that Bass Third had her as his tarjay.There was no other reason for him to stare at her with those deep sapphire ocean sky water green orbs. Except… maybe…. ….. …… …. No. No way a big strong man like himn would ever look at little old Meliggs “Lewggy” Torevir. She’s not good enough for him. He hads to had her as his tarjay. Only thing that could possible make sense. Of all the people who could kill her…. Bass Third wouldnt be the worst. At least she’d get to be hold by his big muscle arms before he stabbed her with his ambiguously literal sword. She blushes thinking about it. She didn’t think at all about her tarjay, because the writer has no clue who her tarjay is. She only think about Bass, and how his brave, stoic arms would feel rapped around her body… But Meliggs “Leggy” Torevir was a tomboy!!! She didn’t get ‘crushes’ That was for iso and toh who do ggiggly girl things. Mileggy does not do that. But Bass makes her want to act like a girl paint her nails and wear high heels. She goes to sleep, dreaming of luscious blond locks.

Basspov  
It was the next day, and Bass is about to enter the VCS store with his heterosexual platonic roommate bloke fellow guy manson. He’s about to… kill leggy. He doesnt think he can kill her. But this is why he’s here, to kill. He never expected to…. To fall in love. He braced himself. And opens the VCS store door. He sees Milegs “Leggyu” Torevir inside with Nil, Iso, and toh, talking about… Billy Shivermace? Whoever that was. But the whole wodlr disappear when he locks spheres with Leggy. He can stare into hers for hours. “Hello, bass,” she gripes.   
Hi leggy” he sniffled in response. “Do you want to go on a walk with me, just the two of us British people?”  
“What’s a british?”  
“Nevermind.”  
“I’d love to walk with you, Bass,” she jabbered.  
Bloke looks confused and surprised because this isnt part of their planned. But bass knewed. He can’t kill Leggy. Not when he, not when he…..  
The two footwalk out the VCS store, leaving the tiny fluffy boy, the tall murder orc, the tall pinkhair religion girl, and the short tiefling princess girl behind. and Bass tried to make polite conversation.  
“So, beans on toast?” Bass mouthnoised.  
“Cut the crapp, Bass,” Leggy illustrates. “I’m your tarjay, aren’t I?”  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaat?” Bass queries. “Nou.”  
“Just get it over with. Kill me.” Leggy exclaimed, in a monotone voice.   
“Leggy, what- what do you mean?” Bass leers  
“I’d rather be died by your sword than anyone else’s.” She turn up to him, with something unreadable in her wheels. “Only one of us will make it out of this island, and it has to be you, I can’t live without you.”   
“No, Legg. I won’t. I don’t want to lose you. I cant lose you, Leggy.” Bass plead.  
“So I am your tarjay.” she whimpers.   
“Yes,” he cooed. “You are. But I’m not killing you.”   
“Why not? Why not just kill me? You can win this, Bass, you can go hoem.”  
“No. Not withot you. I- Leggy, I-.” he can’t bringed himself to finish the sentence. To say the l- word. “Go home isn’t worth losing you. We can at leasdt stal for tim!!! I can get someone else assig’ned as my tarjay!!!”  
“But you’ll have to eventually,” she she quips.   
“I can’t kill you,” he finally admit. “I, Leggy, I love you,” he chuckles out. Her orbs widen at the reavlation.  
“Oh Bass,” she blithered. “I lovw you to. She lean up tosmooc h him, and their maws finally connect.

Leggypov  
Bassesfingerfleshes wrap around her, strong, just like she imagine them. His mouth edge connects to hers, tasing like bravery and strong manlyiness. She can feel ber cheekd light up #B2B583. This is everything she imagined since the day she met him, yesterday. When their eywes connecte dthat day (yesterday) on the beach, she knew she’d loves him forever. Eventually she’d have to let him kill her, because he[‘s a big strong man and she’s a femal. But not tonight. They can had tongiht.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
